Unspoken
by Corporal Levi
Summary: "I like you better when you smile." 8000, mentions of 8018.


**Warnings: Shounen-ai, possible OOC.**

**Author's Notes: …Why are you looking at me like that? It's not my fault that I like absolutely everyone x Yamamoto D: Sheesh. Haha, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira-sensei.**

* * *

><p>There are times when Enma wished to not have been born as a very observant person. This was definitely one of those times.<p>

He didn't want to notice the way Yamamoto's laugh lightened up everyone's, including himself, worst moods, or how his deep amber eyes dripped with kindness and friendliness. He certainly did not want to see how his raven hair danced with the air in those autumn airy days, or how the thin layer of sweat ran down his soft-looking tanned skin when it was especially hot.

And he most definitely did not want to be aware of how he was slowly falling for him.

Or how said boy was obviously in love with someone else.

It's not like he could help it, though, because he was born that way; there was, as much as he wanted to, no way to change that.

Today was special. Today was different.

Today, Yamamoto wasn't smiling.

Enma had no idea just how much he needed that goofy grin on the boy's face so that he could be sane just for one moment.

He didn't like it one bit.

Tsuna, Gokudera and the others have noticed too, but no one was brave enough to ask what the matter was even though they all were dying to know what could have been so distressing for the ever-cheerful Guardian to be so solemn and bitter. It just seemed so…unreal, for Yamamoto to act like that. So alien, worrying, _scary_. In short, it was unnerving. Tsuna shifted in his feet awkwardly while Gokudera eyed the baseball-lover suspiciously (and with concern, not that he would ever admit it, of course) as the four of them made their way to their homes. Enma's other Family members were busy doing their own things, so the Vongola boss kindly offered to accompany; an offer he obviously could not refuse.

So now the redhead was looking down at his slowly moving feet, not daring to look up at the object of his affection's abnormally grieving face.

He, unlike the Vongola Guardians, had a very fair idea of what was going on. A very accurate idea if he added a certain guy's especially foul mood to the Rain Guardian's rare sour one. It didn't take him long to put two and two together.

As soon as Tsuna dismissed himself and went inside his house, Gokudera went ahead and disappeared in the next corner, giving a brief explanation that he had no reason to be with them if the Tenth was not there. An awkward silence followed next between the two teenagers left.

Yamamoto didn't seem to notice, though, for he was frowning and thinking deeply. Enma, on the other hand, was painfully aware of the thick one-sided tension that he was sure couldn't even be cut by a knife. If only he wasn't so shy…

In a brief burst of courage, the redhead looked up at the other teen from under his long eyelashes. The sad look on Yamamoto's face was still there; it was heart-breaking.

But what could he say? He had no experience in this kind of things, let alone be in the place to comfort him. After all, his family and him did try to kill the Vongola Guardians, and although they were already forgiven, Enma himself could not get over it.

Before he knew it, they were already close to his home. The pressure to say something began to feel heavier, but the knowledge of having nothing to say made his throat tighten.

They were getting closer to the corner in which both had to part ways, and Enma couldn't help but think that this would be his only and last chance at doing something.

Three steps away, the redhead gulped. The swordsman was already absentmindedly about to go his own way.

"I like you better when you smile."

It was a low whisper, one that even Enma himself had trouble to hear, but Yamamoto suddenly stopped his track and turned around to face him, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.

Soft amber orbs locked with blood-red ones, and an unspoken conversation went on between them with just the mere locking of their eyes.

Suddenly, Yamamoto's lips parted into a warm smile, not the type of smiles which Enma was used to, but a smile so full of pain and relief that it was impossible to know how those contradicting terms worked so well together.

The redhead mentally chastised himself for thinking it was breathtakingly beautiful.

Without saying a word, the Shimon boss knew that he had read between the lines, lines so small and insignificant that you couldn't even know just how much they meant to the baseball-lover. But he understood them, and abruptly, the agony within him was eased, even if just a little.

Those unspoken words were the ones he needed to hear.

The smile still in place, Yamamoto turned around to continue his way to his home.

All the crimson-eyes guy could do was sigh, knowing that even though in that moment there was a new bond formed between them, it wasn't strong enough for the Rain Guardian to feel anything towards him.

Yamamoto Takeshi was mindlessly in love with Hibari Kyouya after all, and there was nothing Kozato Enma could do about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Pointless fanfic, I know, but I just wanted an excuse to write angst xD Besides, I've been itching to write some 8000. Next YamaEnma fic will be pure fluff, I swear!<strong>

**Review~! ^v^**


End file.
